Emails to Tallulah
by rockerchick511
Summary: Emails from Sherlock's niece, Alexa to her best friend Tallulah, detailing her life in England.
1. Chapter 1

Tallulah,

Hey! I just arrived in England. It isn't that bad. My uncle's friend has his niece here. Oh my god, she is so annoying. I swear, within seconds of meeting her, she gave me a hug and I had to _shove _ her off of me. Then she went on blabbing. She asked me so many questions! I had to yell at her to get her to shut up. Honestly, I don't think I'm going to survive around her! I hope I don't see her often. I just found out I have to share a room with her. Apart from that I plan on avoiding her. I hate her so much!

My uncle on the other hand is pretty cool. He has an real human skull on his mantel piece! You might not think that's cool, but trust me it is! Apparently I have another uncle besides Sherlock, his name is Mycroft. He sounds so boring! And I also got to try out my forensic anthropology skills in on of Sherlock's cases! It was awesome. What was not so awesome was that the killers ended up tripping over me. I managed to be the one to catch them, but still, it annoys me that they tripped over me. It really hurt! :(

How has life been in Canada since I left? Has a lot changed already? Please write soon!

Alexa xx

* * *

><p>Alexa dear,<p>

Omg hi! I wasn't expecting to hear from you so soon! I thought you'd be busy looking at cute English boys! Haha. Well anyway, nothing much has changed. Maria had her braces taken off, Tilly got tripped up by Maisie, and then Gina went and punched Maisie because of it. It was totally brill! Gina's been grounded though. And Maisie was saying about how you went to England on one of your geek expeditions and me and Holly stood up for you. (You owe us!) This summer hol has been totally fab so far, but the weather here has been so rubbish.

Tally xx

* * *

><p><strong>That is the start of a new series of mine. It's emails from my character in Sherlock, Alexa, to her best friend Tallulah. It's basically telling Tallula<strong>**h about all the stuff she does with her uncle. I'm not going to be doing this story regularly. I'll upload stuff whenever I have some spare time and I'm bored. So it isn't going to be a regular story, like Alexa's diary and When Maina goes time travelling. Please let me know what you think of this :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Tallulah,

Hi! I went to the movies with Lily today. As it turns out, she's not that bad. To be honest, she's actually quite nice. Just annoying at first. We went to go see Alice in Wonderland. It was an amazing film! I can't describe it other than that. I know I'd usually go into a full on description of the whole film, but I have... some thing to do. And it's night time here in England! I wish you a good night! I promise I'll write to you again soon!

Alexa xx

* * *

><p>Alexa,<p>

Do you have a BOY on your mind? Already? You've been in England for like two days. I thought you said that you weren't going to go for anyone! You were only supposed to be there for a week, remember? Or are you going to stay there longer, and then never come home? I miss you so much already!

Tally xx :'(


	3. Chapter 3

Tallulah,

Hey! So I'm currently helping my uncle solve another case. Everyone thinks that I'm exactly like my uncle. It kinda upsets me a bit. I need your advice Tallulah! By the way, the day that I'm coming home has changed to next Friday. I'm sorry! I've had a lot of fun here so far, so I decided I want to stay here a bit longer. Can I still have your advice? Thank you.

Alexa xx

* * *

><p>Alexa,<p>

YOU AREN'T COMING HOME ON FRIDAY? Awwww, I was looking forward to seeing you. Can't you come at next Wednesday then? And not next Friday? Well, you want my advice. Just ignore them sweetie! Remember the old saying? Sticks and stones may break my bones, but WORDS WILL NEVER HURT ME! You need to remember that! Just ignore them. Well, I guess I'll see you soon. Bye :'(

Tally xx

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! This means what? There's going to be a new chapter of Alexa's Diary sometime soon! :)<strong>


End file.
